Calming the Beast
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Cordelia makes a wish that traumatizes Xander, and he becomes something far from human. Chapters 6-8 up. BX. RR. Chapter one re-edited.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Calming the Beast

Raiting: R

Chapter:1

Author:White Werewolf

Category:Buffy/Xander

Spoiler:Takes off from "The Wish." Then it hit's AU.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, but the ideas, my computer, and my website: http:

Summery: Cordelia makes a wish that traumatizes Xander, and he becomes something far from human.

Author Notes:This idea came from Mac's Defender of the Night. It's also my way to do a Halloween fic, but not do the challenge. Hopefully, this turns out good.

Dedication:Merlin

-

"You worthless good for nothing, Leech!"

His eyes widened, as he turned around. Glaring at his father, he asked with distaste, "What?"

Mr. Harris snapped, "It's always the same thing, Xander. You wonder why you don't pull good grades! Look at the fucked up life you lead. You're always either hanging with those girls or your up in your room watching that damn television or reading comics!"

"Leave them out of this!"

His father stormed forward, "The reason that cheerleader broke up with you, was because why would any woman stay with a leech. You're nothing but a loser! A waste of human skin!"

"I am not a loser! I watch the TV because I can't put up with you! You're always drinking!"

Holding up a piece of paper, "Look at your midterm grades, you lousy piece of shit. All D's. It's always the same damn thing. We thought hanging with that Rosenberg girl would change you. Somehow you'd absorb her study habits. But no! You rather watch your precious TV. What kind of adult still watches cartoons?"

"A lot of people my age watch cartoons!" He said in his defense. Shaking his head, he said to himself, "Why do I even bother?"

Anthony glared at him, "Bother with what?"

Regretting letting that slip, he said, "Nothing."

"Nothing! That wasn't nothing! What did you say, Alexander LaVelle Harris!"

Why did he have to say his middle name, he wondered. "You wanna know what I said?" His father nodded, "I said, why do I even bother? It's always the same damn thing. How many times do we go through this conversation, and no matter what I try to do, nothing is good enough!"

Tony went for his belt, "Boy, you're lucky we don't live in a time where belting kids is allowed. You live in my house, you eat my food! You better show me some respect! I am your father!"

"Father! A father doesn't always drown their problems with alcohol and then hits their kids because they didn't get the promotion they were planning on getting!"

Anthony growled, "That's it, you little piece of shit! You're gone! Get off my property!"

"What?"

"You heard me! You disrespected me for the last time! Nobody wants you, Boy! Cordelia broke up with you because you didn't have the respect for her to keep your damn hands off of that Rosenberg girl! You don't respect your teachers enough to actually pull decent grades! And you don't respect me at all! Get out you worthless piece of crap!"

Shaking his head, he said, "You don't mean this!"

He grinned wildly, "Oh, I do. Come back later and you'll find your stuff out of the lawn!"

"Dad…"

"No, not this time! You're mother isn't here to bail you out! The way you treat us made her sick! Now, get out of here! Come back after school and your stuff will be outside!"

Sighting, he asked silently, "But Dad?"

Anthony went to the door, opened it and held. "Get out of my face, you ungrateful shit!"

Deciding that it wasn't the best time to argue with his father when he was this wild up. Placing his hands, in his pockets, Xander walked out of the house and to school.

-

"Hey boy!"

Xander turned his head, and saw his friends coming up. A slight smile appeared on his face. Since Cordelia broke it off with him, Buffy and Willow tried to be there for him.

They tried, but sometimes it didn't mean much.

Willow kept trying to make things work with Oz. He didn't blame her. Xander tried to make it with Cordelia. But lately, Cordy was hanging with her Cordettes and their newest recruit, Anya.

And Buffy? Life was busy for her. Between her on-and-off relationship with Angel, there was her slayer, and new training regiments with Faith. Now that there were two slayers. Giles insisted that the two worked together and create strategies against vampires.

Again, his friends tried. But they were busy with their stuff.

"Xander…"

Like normal, he put on his mask of normal lacy, trying to forget the pain of reality. He still know what to do about his living situation. Xander didn't want to tell Buffy and Willow. Not yet. They were already in pain. He didn't want to add more to it.

Then he thought of Giles. That could be it. He'd have to ask him later though.

"Earth to Xander?"

He chuckled slightly, "Hey, girls!"

Buffy sat next to him, "Have you talked to Cordelia today?"

He shook his head, "I tried too, but it looks like she already moved on. You saw her last night! All those boys were talking to her."

"You didn't see her last night, Xan."

Willow asked, "Why? What happened?"

"I tried to talk to her. Tell her that after I talked to you guys, I was feeling better. Then a vamp showed up. Staked him, but Cordy landed in the trash. I say Cordelia had it bad too last night."

He nodded, "So she was in pain. Great. Another life my geekdom ruined." Damn it, Dad. You're right.

Buffy shook her head, "You're not a geek."

Sighing to himself, he stood, up, "No, I am. A kid who watches too damn much television."

"Xander…" Willow started, "Don't do this to yourself."

"Don't do what? Be honest?"

"Xander…"

-

At the other side of quad, Cordelia was walking with Anya.

"…Buffy Summers. That's when all my troubles started. When she moved here."

Anya noticed Cordelia holding her side. "Are you okay?"

Cordy said, "Oh, I just pulled stitches last night. Know why?" She glanced at Buffy, Xander, and Willow. "Surprise. It was Xander's fault. Buffy said he didn't send her out, but he did."

Anya looked at the three mentioned people.

"Oh, hey, it's Garbage Girl. Loved the look last night, Cor. Dumpster chic for the dumped."

Cordelia and Anya heard Harmony say that as she and the rest of the Cordettes walked by.

Anya grabbed her pendent and took it away from her neck. Giving it to her, she said, "Here. I think you need this more then I do right now."

Cordelia places the necklace around her neck.

"Yeah, I can use some luck." Glancing at the now standing form of Xander. "And a stick with pointy, sharp bits. If that Xander wasn't so. I swear. What was I ever doing hooking up with a geek? Being his girlfriend at least took time away from his many boring qualities. Like his television watching."

Anya agreed, "Xander's a loser. Don't you wish…"

"I never would've looked twice at Xander if he didn't save my life a few times."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I swear. Y'know what I wish? Wishing Buffy never to come to Sunnydale would be too easy. I wish Xander Harris became one of those freaky monsters he reads from his stupid comic books."

Anya turns around, back toward Cordelia. The cheerleader gasped her face to see Anya's become very wrinkled and raw.

"Done."

A bright white flash penetrated into a vast wave. Soon, it dissipated to lead to a loud yell.

"What's happening to me?"

Cordelia immediately turned around to see something happening to Xander. She watched in horror as his size started to grow. His body becoming wider, and his clothes shredding apart. Something started to penetrate through the bottom of his pants. She ran over to him as Buffy and Willow pulled away from Xander in surprise. The other teenagers ran away from what was happening.

All three girls watched in horror as Xander started to transform in pain.

Xander bent down, his eyes widened as his skin started to turn green. His hair on his body and head shriveled into his skin only to be replaced by scales. His chocolate eyes turned black. His nose and mouth extended a foot as his forehead slanted down. A long tail started flying around.

Two rows of scales emerged from the top of his head to the bottom of his tail.

"Xander…"

"What's wrong with me?" Xander roared into the sky. He started to growl as he continued to feel the change. He then started to run off.

Buffy stammered, "You're…you're…an alligator."

-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Calming the Beast

Raiting: R

Chapter:2

Author:White Werewolf

Category:Buffy/Xander

Spoiler:Takes off from "The Wish." Then it hit's AU.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, but the ideas, my computer, and my website: http: makes a wish that traumatizes Xander, and he becomes something far from human.

Author Notes:This idea came from Mac's Defender of the Night. It's also my way to do a Halloween fic, but not do the challenge. Hopefully, this turns out good.

Dedication:Merlin

-

Buffy stammered, "You're…you're…an alligator."

All three of them watched in surprise as Xander ran away.

"Xander!" Willow cried as she started to chase for him.

"Willow, stop!" Cordelia yelled.

She turned around, "Why? Xander isn't Xander anymore! He's…he's" Her eyes widened from a picture she saw in one of Xander's comic books. "He's Leatherhead!"

Buffy asked skeptically, "Leatherhead?"

Willow nodded, "Comic book character. Character from the Ninja Turtles."

Shaking her head, "Leatherhead or not, Willow. We got to talk to Xander. Go get Giles and Oz's tranquilizer rifle. Cordy, go with her."

The redhead shook her head, "I want to go with you."

"Don't argue, Willow. Just go. Xander could be anywhere by now. Just go!"

Willow was about to say something, when Cordelia grabbed her by the arm, "Just come on, Willow. Buffy can handle it!"

"But—"

"No buts. C'mon." Then the two of them ran to the library.

-

Xander ran from the school until he reached the front gate. Seeing it locked he was about to climb it when he looked down at his hand. No, wait…claw. His fingers were no longer the white skinned appendages that he was always accustomed too. Now, they were thick and covered in green scales. He no longer had fingernails either. They were in fact sharp nails.

"I'm a freak." He said to himself. "I don't even know what I look like yet."

Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts of abnormality. He had to get out of here. He couldn't be at the school when he was….was…what was he?

Xander grabbed the gate with one claw. He started to climb when he heard,

"Xander! Wait!"

He knew that voice. It was Buffy. If he stayed, she might try to slay him, think he was a demon that took over her friend's body.

Then again, she might listen to him.

He couldn't face her…not yet. Grabbing the gate again, he started to climb.

About to reach the top, he soon felt his tail being yanked.

"Xander! Don't go! We can fix this!"

Xander fell to the ground on his back. His eyes soon saw Buffy standing over him.

"I don't know if you looked at me, Buffy. But you can fix this! I'm not human anymore!"

She nodded, "I know that, Xan. You became Leatherhead."

"Leatherhead?" He asked softly.

His claw went to his snout. It was elongated. After opening it, he soon felt sharp teeth where his normal flat teeth used to be.

"I'm a mutant alligator?"

Buffy shrugged, "I dunno about that. Willow recognized your new body from your comic books."

Standing to his feet, he easily towered over Buffy. He was taller then her before. But now, he was even taller. He was seven feet tall.

"Why didn't you attack me, Buffy? Knowing you, you'd probably try to stake me."

She grinned, "Because, Xand. If you were going to kill me, you'd attack me before. But instead, you ran. And now, we're talking. You don't seem to want to attack me."

He sighed, "I'm a freak. I'm a freak who's also a geek."

"Good lord!"

Xander and Buffy turned to see Giles standing with the tranquilizer in his hand. Cordelia and Willow were behind him.

"What happened?" Giles asked.

Xander said, "I dunno, Giles. I was talking to Buffy and Willow when I started to change. Next thing I know, I became Leatherhead."

The Watcher asked, "Leatherhead?"

Willow answered, "A comic book character."

The mention of Willow's answer made Cordlia covered her hand over her mouth. "It's my fault."

Xander asked, "What?"

Buffy questioned, "How is this your fault?"

"I wished something to Anya. She wore this pendent." She immediately withdrew the necklace from her neck.

"What did you wish Cordelia?" Giles asked.

"I wish that Xander became one of the freaky monsters that he reads about."

Xander soon felt something happen within him. His eyes narrowed and he growled. Grabbing Cordelia by the arm, he lifted her off the ground. "You did this!"

"What are you doing, Xander?" Buffy asked.

"You turned me into this…this freak!" Xander felt the presence of Leatherhead say.

"Put me down, Xander!" Cordelia yelled.

Xander listened to all his friends trying to get him to put Cordelia. Down.

He snarled, "You bitch!" Xander then through her a few feet away.

After she landed with a thud, Xander leapt and landed a few inches from her feet.

"What is your problem, Xander?"

Xander grabbed her again by the arm. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

Cordelia was about to speak, when Xander sudden fell over and landed on Cordelia.

On the ground, Cordelia tried to shove Xander off of her. But he was too heavy. "Get him off me!"

Buffy nodded as she grabbed Xander by the arm. Pulling him off her, she turned to Giles, "How long with the tranquilizer work?"

Looking at the body of a seven foot alligator, Giles said, "It might not last very long. I suggest we put Xander in Oz's cage for right now."

Willow shook her head, "Giles, Xander isn't an animal!"

Getting to her feet, Cordelia stated, "Actually, he is."

"Willow, we need to put Xander away for safety. He nearly killed Cordelia. We need to put him in the cage for safe keeping." Giles reaffirmed.

Turning to his slayer, he asked, "Can you carry him?"

Placing him back on the ground. She scooped her arms underneath him and put him in a fireman's carry. "He better stay out until we get him inside."

"What are we going to tell people if they see you carrying him inside, Buffy?"

She answered her best female friend, "I'll say I had to pick up this alligator for Mr. Goodwin's biology class."

"Works for me." Cordelia commented.

The three of them started to head towards the library.

Willow asked, "What was your wish exactly?"

She said slowly, "I wished Xander became of those monsters he read about in his comic books."

-

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Calming the Beast

Rating: R

Chapter:2

Author:White Werewolf

Category:Buffy/Xander

Spoiler:Takes off from "The Wish." Then it hit's AU.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, but the ideas, my computer, and my website: http: makes a wish that traumatizes Xander, and he becomes something far from human.

Author Notes:This idea came from Mac's Defender of the Night. It's also my way to do a Halloween fic, but not do the challenge. Hopefully, this turns out good.

Dedication:Merlin

-

Opening the cage, Buffy sat Xander upright. His large alligator head leaning against a book shelf. She carefully placed his tail away from his body so he wouldn't be sitting on it if he fell downward.

Taking a few steps back, she looked down at her friend. Her best friend, a friend that put himself at risk every night to help her out, and to able to have her survive for another day.

"We'll fix this, Xander. I promise you."

Kissing him briefly on the fore head, her lips feeling the now bumpy skin, and not the smooth white skin that she was so accustomed to see.

Turning around she walked out of the cage to see Willow standing in front of the cage with her hand holding onto one of the links.

Giles stood by his usual perch. Wiping his glasses, he glanced over at Cordelia who was looking rather shocked.

Locking the cage, Buffy walked over to Cordelia. Her arms wrapped around her chest, hugging herself. Trying to gather some support to make her feel better.

"Now that Xander's taken care of, Cordy. I want to ask you something."

Nodding to herself, Cordelia faced her. She could see Willow and Giles walking forward too. "What do you want to know?"

Buffy tried not to control her anger rising in her blood. She said in a calm voice, "Why would you wish that on Xander?"

She shook her head, "How was I supposed to know that my wish would come true?"

Giles said, "That may be a very good point, but how long have you known about the Hellmouth and the vampire activity that inhabits this town?"

Cordelia answered slowly, "Three years…well more like two years. That is if you count that Buffy only came to Sunnydale that first January and now since it's like December."

Buffy stated, "Two years, Cordy. Two years on a known Hellmouth and you make a wish that would turn Xander…" Turning her head to see her friend in full alligator body, "…into Leatherhead…into something that the world

was never to see exist."

The cheerleader shook her head, "Hold on, Buffy. I understand that you care for Xander. But, he cheated on me! With Willow!"

Willow glared at her, "So, that supposed to justify you making the wish! You haven't seen what he was going through. The other night he was going on and on trying to make it work again with you, but you were too kissing John Lee."

"Put him through! What he put me through!"

"Stop it!"

The three teenagers turned to glance at the elder man.

"You put Xander in danger, Cordelia. You made a wish, to a demon no less, and changed his whole existence. Xander may never be human again."

"But Giles."

"Just give us the pendent and go home. We'll contact you if you're needed."

Glancing at Xander, "But I want to be here when he wakes up. We may have broken up. But I still love him."

Willow said, "We all love Xander, Cordelia. Just give us the pendent."

Nodding to herself, knowing time was needed, she went for her necklace. But it wasn't there. "I lost it."

Buffy growled, "You lost it? You just had it!"

"It has to be outside. Xander made me drop it when he threw me." The cheerleader answered.

The redhead told her, "Go get it. Bring it here, and then leave."

Feeling tears started to dwell in her eyes, she ran out of the library in search of the pendent. The whole time hoping that Xander might be able to forgive her.

Watching her exit, Buffy asked her watcher, "What are we going to do?"

Putting his glasses back on his head, he said, "I'm going to have to research the pendent. That is if Cordelia brings it to me."

Buffy looked at Xander, "How come he attacked Cordy like that? I mean, I can understand him being upset with her, but why did he attack her?"

Willow answered, "That's how Leatherhead acts."

Giles questioned, "He acts?"

Buffy's eyes widened, "Wasn't Ninja Turtles also a cartoon?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, it was. But the comics were more adult. When they made the cartoon, they made it more satire. Anyway, Leatherhead is a character that acts like the Incredible Hulk. When he gets angry, he loses control. So we have to be careful around Xander."

The Slayer asked, "Do you think Xander has the comics still? I'd like to read them so I know what we're dealing with."

"One thing about Xander is that he takes extreme care of his comic books. So, I believe he still has them." Willow said.

Giles sighed, "I can not believe I'm actually going to have to research through comic books."

Buffy grinned, "This is Xander we're talking about, Giles. We have to find a way to change him back."

"What happened?"

The three of them turned to the cage and saw Xander starting to wake up.

"Do you think we can let him out?" Willow asked.

The Watcher nodded, "I believe so, Willow. If he gets upset again, we'll use the tranquilizer rifle again."

"Good." Buffy said as she opened the cage. Kneeling down next to him, she asked, "How do you feel?"

Xander rubbed the back of his head, "Alright, I guess. Just as alright as a guy like Leatherhead could feel like."

Xander started to stand up. He walked out of the cage. "I'm sorry about how I acted back there."

Willow shook her head, "It wasn't your fault. It's how Leatherhead would've reacted."

Reminding him of his new body, he glanced down at Buffy. "Do you have a mirror I could borrow? I don't know how I look."

She nodded, "In my purse. Which unfortunately is in my locker."

"I have a mirror in my office, Xander. I'll be right back." Giles then disappeared into his office, and returned within another moment. Holding up his mirror to Xander, he said, "Now, Xander this is only temporarily. We will find a way to change you back."

Xander took the mirror from his friend and brought to his face. His eyes widened as he saw the face of Leatherhead looking back. "God no!" He said as he felt anger started to surface. He quickly calmed himself, and sat down in open chair.

There was a problem though, he was too heavy, and the chair broke from the impact of his tail and bottom. Falling to the ground, he said with emparresment, "Sorry, Giles."

Giles said, "Don't worry about it."

Seeing Xander just sitting on the broken pieces of the wood, Buffy asked, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"No. Not really." Xander responded.

Giles clarified, "Having the skin of an alligator is rather strong and durable. His skin will be able to protect him more now then when he was human."

He grinned, "I can help you more on patrols now, Buff."

She smiled, "You definitely can. Just how strong is Leatherhead anyway?"

The male Scooby answered, "I don't think it was ever clarified. But he was able to lift up cars in the comics." A smile appeared on his face, "and he was also very intelligent. Now, I can get those A's!"

"Uh, Xand?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, Wills?"

"That's all good and all. But how are you going to get them? You can't come to school now, you realize."

Giles stated, "A lot of questions are going to be had answered. For instance, I don't think your parents are going to be easily accepting of your new body."

-

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Calming the Beast

Rating: R

Chapter:4

Author:White Werewolf

Category:Buffy/Xander

Spoiler:Takes off from "The Wish." Then it hit's AU.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, but the ideas, my computer, and my website: http: makes a wish that traumatizes Xander, and he becomes something far from human.

Author Notes:This idea came from Mac's Defender of the Night. It's also my way to do a Halloween fic, but not do the challenge. Hopefully, this turns out good.

Dedication:Merlin

-

Giles stated, "A lot of questions are going to be had answered. For instance, I don't think your parents are going to be easily accepting of your new body."

Buffy asked, "Then what are we going to do? Xander can't stay here at the library."

Willow suggested, "He could try living with Angel."

He shook his head, "Not gonna happen."

"Xander, we know you dislike Angel. We don't have any other answers at the moment." Giles said.

"I'd offer you to stay at my house, Xan. But my Mom will have a heart attack when she sees you." Buffy said honestly.

She would love him to stay at the house with her, but with him that size, the house couldn't survive. If Xander easily broke one of the library chairs, he could easily break furniture at her house.

Going over to him, she took his hand, and said, "I know you don't like him, Xander. And I respect that. But he has a mansion. And a lot of space. I'm sure he won't mind if you'd stay."

He sighed, "Buff, it's not that. I hate him, he hates me."

She flashed him a set of her puppy dog eyes. "Please, Xander. I want you to be safe."

His head automatically went face down. "Dammit. Why'd you have to do the eyes, Buff?"

She grinned, "Because I knew it would work."

He got up, "But if he goes all Angelus again, and if he angers me. Don't hold me responsible for my actions."

Nodding, "I know, Xan. We're going to have to work on that temper of yours."

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Fine. But it's going to take some work."

Glancing at the clock, it read, 3:00. "Well, I'm stuck here for another four hours. Great. What am I going to do?"

Willow suggested, "We could get some comics for you. Buffy and I want to read your old Ninja Turtle comics anyway."

Without thinking he said, "Sure no prob."

A moment paused.

His eyes widened, "No. You can't."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

He grinned slightly, "Because, Buffy. My house is being fumigated. Going inside will only make you sick."

"Oh," she said with realization.

Willow got an idea. "We can send in Angel. He doesn't breath. He could just walk in and get it."

Shaking his head, "I refuse to let Angel have permission into getting into my house."

Anger started to erupt within him. His eyes narrowed. "I don't want him there!"

Giles grabbed the rifle and aimed it at Xander.

Grabbing Buffy and Willow by their arms. He lifted them off the ground so they were eye-to-eye with him. "Deadboy isn't allowed inside!"

Buffy said calmly, "Xander, calm down. Please."

Willow nodded, "We won't send Angel inside."

His inner anger calmed down. "Sorry, about that."

Giles brought his rifle down.

Lowering his friends down, he glanced around, "Where's Cordelia?"

Buffy said, "We sent her to get the pendent. Giles is going to research it, and see if there's someway to turn you back."

He smiled, "So there's a chance to become me again?"

Willow nodded, "We hope."

Suddenly, Xander remembered something. "Did you guys figure out how I turned into Leatherhead?"

Buffy, Willow, and Giles looked at each other. Willow nodded slowly.

"We'll tell you, Xand." Buffy said. "But please, stay calm."

"I'll try. I'll keep an open mind."

Willow said, "Cordelia made a wish to a demon that would turn you into a comic book character. A monster no less."

Picking up the mirror again that was left on the table, he looked at himself, "So, I became Leatherhead because Cordy made a wish?"

Giles nodded, "That she did, Xander. We sent her to get the pendent because we didn't want you to get upset again. You see, it was Willow who informed us on who you became."

Xander looked at his eldest friend, "You remembered my Ninja Turtle comics?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"How long will it take your house to be cleaned?" Buffy asked.

He guessed, "A few days. Just this weekend."

That should buy enough time for them to stay away from the house. But for how long? Sighing to himself, he knew that they would find out eventually. Not living at his house would be easily fixed with staying at Deadboy's. But what about his stuff on the lawn?

His house was on the way to Buffy's. She walked by it every night while on patrol. She would surely notice his things.

He had to tell the truth.

"I lied."

Willow looked confused, "About what?"

"My house isn't being fumigated."

Buffy asked, "It isn't?"

Xander knelt down so he could be the same height as Buffy and Willow. "I want to tell you something. But, please. Don't get too upset. You get upset, and then I'd get upset. Then this whole library will be torn down."

Buffy questioned, "What's the problem?"

Xander sighed, "My parents kicked me out. All my stuff's on the lawn."

"You're parents kicked you out, Xander?" Giles asked his young friend.

He nodded, "Yeah. That's why I was upset this morning. They're ashamed of me."

"Why would they be ashamed of you?" Buffy asked.

Xander gave her a look that sent chills down her spine. True, it wasn't a Xander natural look, well because it wasn't Xander she was looking at. But she could tell there was something more troubling going on.

Shaking his head, "Nevermind. I don't want to talk about it."

He got up and started to walk toward the cage.

"Xander." Buffy called out to him. "What's going on? You were about to say something, and now you don't want to."

He turned to face her, "It's not easy to talk about."

"You know you can tell us." Willow said.

Xander nodded, "I know. But it's hard."

"Xander," Giles began, "If your parents are mistreating you, it's a very good idea to tell someone."

Nodding, he started, "Well, it's like this…"

-

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Calming the Beast

Rating: R

Chapter:5

Author:White Werewolf

Category:Buffy/Xander

Spoiler:Takes off from "The Wish." Then it hit's AU.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, but the ideas, my computer, and my website: http: makes a wish that traumatizes Xander, and he becomes something far from human.

Author Notes:This idea came from Mac's Defender of the Night. It's also my way to do a Halloween fic, but not do the challenge. Hopefully, this turns out good.

Dedication:Merlin

-

Nodding, he started, "Well, it's like this…"

"I got it, okay! I got it!"

The four of them looked to the east as the doors burst open. In ran Cordelia with the pendent flying around in her left hand.

She stopped short when she saw Xander standing up at his full height.

"Xander…" The cheerleader said in shock.

Willow walked toward Cordelia and grabbed the pendent. "Thanks. Now go."

She said in defense, "Let me stay." Glancing at Xander, she begged, "Xander, I'm sorry. Alright. I'm sorry. Just please let me stay."

Xander approached the young woman. Looking at her, he could tell that she had been crying. Part of him, wanted to wrap his big strong arms around her and take her pain away.

But the other part? He wanted to hurt her. She turned him into this…this…monster. Into Leatherhead.

His eyes started to narrow and breathing started to get heated. He gritted his teeth. Flexing his knuckles he was about to grab hold of her when his right fist was stopped.

He turned to his right and saw Buffy holding his fist.

"Let go!" He yelled.

Buffy said sternly, "Relax, Xander. Take it easy."

He brought his free hand to Buffy's side. Forcing his captured fist out of Buffy's grasp, he held Buffy into the air tightly—above him. He was about to throw her over his back when Buffy placed her feet on Xander's chest.

Putting pressure on her feet, she launched herself off of him. Landing from a backward summersault, she turned around and leapt onto him.

Taking him to the ground, he pinned his arms down, so he couldn't move.

But founder herself flying when Xander's tail grabbed her by the waist and tossed her to the front of the cage.

He was about to leap at her when he suddenly fell flat.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked.

Willow addressed her, "Giles used the tranquilizer on him."

Buffy got to her feet and stormed to Cordelia, "Get out of here! Look what you did!" She pointed to the fallen form of Xander Harris.

"You made him into him! He's Leatherhead!" She growled.

Taking a few steps back, Cordelia asked, "What?"

Buffy walked till she was eye-to-eye with her, "You turned him into a monster! You turned Xander into something he isn't! Get out! I don't ever want to see you again!"

Cordelia glanced down at her former boyfriend, so still. So big. So green. So…so…not as she remembered him before. In a quiet voice, she said, "I'm sorry."

Tears started to run down her face as she ran out of the library.

Walking to Xander, she sat him up. "He certainly is strong. I'll give you that."

Willow said as she approached the now sitting Xander. "It wasn't him, Buffy. You know that."

She sighed, "I know, Wills."

Giles squatted down in front of them. "We have a problem here. Xander can easily take you out, Buffy."

The redhead said, "But she was able to pin him."

"Indeed." He answered. "However, his tail was what took Buffy. We need to find someway to keep him calm."

Buffy looked at Giles's hand. In it, was the pendent. "We need to research that pendent, Giles."

Lifting his hand, he looked at it. "I will research it, Buffy. Just as soon as Xander wakes up, we need to talk to him. He was about to say something extremely important."

His slayer looked at him, "I need to talk to Angel. I want to get Xander's living situation taken care of. But I also want to be here when he wakes up."

Willow said, "Go to Angel, Buffy. We'll beep you when Xander starts to wake up."

She nodded as stood up. "Take care of him, Willow. We still need to work through some things."

"That goes without saying, Buffy." Giles informed her.

Caressing her hand against Xander's reptilian cheek, she said, "I'll be right back."

Giles nodded, "Willow and I will start to research this pendent."

Grabbing her bag, Buffy headed for her locker.

-

Angel flipped the page of the book he was reading.

Being a vampire during the day pretty much limited his time. Usually, he could sleep, but he wasn't in the mood.

Reading was something he always enjoyed. It gave him the desires he would love to perform, and even perform with Buffy.

But that wasn't possible.

One thing that he always enjoyed was the warmth she gave him. He was always cold or room temperature. But when he cuddled, or kissed Buffy, he felt warm, which is always a plus.

But lately, things with Buffy were falling apart. No matter how much he wanted it to work, or how much she wanted it to. It never could.

The two of them were opposites, but he didn't want to lose her. He couldn't lose her, she was his everything. Being with Buffy, was something that he wouldn't give up.

However, living with Buffy never really could happen.

Life was complicated, or rather his unlife was complicated.

He was over 240 years old, he should be having these painful yet joyous issues.

A sudden banging could be heard.

"Come in."

Angel looked at the door as Buffy emerged…still in her school clothes.

A smile creeped onto his face. She always looked cute like that.

But there was something different about her. He recognized that look on her face…pain. His Buffy was in pain.

"Buffy…"

She dropped her bag on the floor along with her purse. Walking to him, she quickly kissed him on the lips. Only briefly though.

"Hi, Angel."

Pulling back a little, he asked, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "It's Xander."

His eyes widened, "Xander?"

She nodded as her eyes started to get wet.

"Something's happened. Something terrible."

He immediately pulled her into a hug. Feeling a sudden shiver from her was normal, but it was always something he didn't like. The feeling of two bodies should be warming and beautiful…not cold and lustful.

"What happened?"

She pulled away, not wanting the comfort that she loved. Buffy felt like she didn't deserve it, not now. Not when her best friend was changed.

"Xander was turned into Leatherhead."

He showed a confused look, "Leatherhead?"

Buffy quickly filled him into the story. Everything about Cordelia's wish and Xander's gigantic alligator problem.

"So Xander is Leatherhead?"

Buffy nodded, "And we don't know where to keep him. He can't stay at his house. The same goes for my house, Willow's, Giles', or the library."

"So?" He asked getting an idea where this was going. He didn't want that.

Xander and him never got along. Even though they loved the same woman, they despised each other. Xander was able to give Buffy everything he couldn't. He was annoying, told really lame jokes, and always put himself into danger.

He also never let go of Angel's history with Angelus.

"I want to ask you something, Angel."

Buffy's comment made his thoughts stop right then and there. He asked, "Yeah?"

"I know you two don't get along. I know you…" Her eyes tightened a little, "hate each other. But I want him to stay here with you."

She never liked that. Two of some of the most important people in her life couldn't stand each other. She hated that. But, she did respect it. But, still.

Angel was her boyfriend.

Xander was her best friend.

Sometimes, she wished boyfriend and best friend could be the same thing. Or, even get along with one another.

But sighing to herself, she knew it could never happen.

Her life wasn't allowed to have happiness. She lived on the Hellmouth. All relationships were doomed to fail. So, she let herself stay with Angel, the only hope that she ever had to be in a normal relationship.

And she loves him. There's no denying it. But, sometimes, she wonders if she made the right choice.

"You want him to stay here?"

"Huh?"

He grinned, "I asked you if you wanted Xander to stay at the mansion."

She nodded, "It would work best. You have so much space, and he has his anger issues to deal with. Maybe you could help him somehow."

Even to see her smile, made his whole questioning their relationship better.

-

Willow climbed down the stairs from the upper level of the library carrying three books. Reaching the last step, she asked her friend, "Find anything?"

Giles closed his book, and looked at the young redhead, "I've checked my normal sources, Willow." Glancing at the pendent he now had, "I just don't know where to look."

Glancing at the sleeping alligator, she asked, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Looking at Xander, he said, "I believe we will get through this. Another problem we have to deal with is his anger."

"But if we find a cure for this transition, we don't have to worry about his anger." Willow said with some hope.

He nodded, "Very true, Willow. But, we might have to realistic. There's a chance Xander may never be human again. Knowing more about this demon would be only more beneficial. We don't know anything though sadly."

Willow approached her friend and sat down across from him, "What do we know?"

Giles took off his glasses, and cleaned them briefly with a wipe he had in his pocket, "We know Cordelia made a wish to a demon, and she turned Xander into Leatherhead."

The young woman said, "We also know that it has something to do with that pendent."

"Right. Other than that, we don't have much else to go on."

Willow suggested, "Couldn't you cross-reference with something?"

Giles looked up to her, "I do have some more books in the back. Maybe there is something in there. Although, they are sketchy at times."

"We can't let anything slide by."

"Good point. I'll go check." With that said, he went to the back room.

Seeing him gone, Willow took the book she had hiding behind her back. Opening it to a destined page, she grinned when she saw a spell that might be able to help.

-

-

TBC


	6. Chapters 6 through 8

Title: Calming the Beast  
Rating: R  
Chapters:6-8  
Author:  
White Werewolf  
Category:Buffy/Xander  
Spoiler:Takes off from "The Wish." Then it hit's AU.  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything, but the ideas, my computer, and my website: http: makes a wish that traumatizes Xander, and he becomes something far from human.  
Author Notes:This idea came from Mac's Defender of the Night. It's also my way to do a Halloween fic, but not do the challenge. Hopefully, this turns out good.  
Dedication:Merlin  
-----------------------------

Turning around, Buffy walked to where she dropped her belongings. Picking up her bag and pocketbook, she glanced at Angel. "I really appreciate you let him staying here."

He nodded as he approached her. "Anything else I need to know?"

She shook her head "I told you about his anger issues.  
Which is why I want him to live here. The mansion can take damage. And since you're a vampire, you can handle his temper outbursts."

Angel asked, "Temper outbursts?"

Buffy clarified, "Now that Xander is Leatherhead, he has Leatherhead's anger issues. Basically, that means when Xander gets angry, he loses all self-control and goes completely wild animal."

Just as he was about to say something, Buffy heard a beeping. Looking down at her beeper, she said, "I got to go, Angel. Xander needs me. Xander and I'll be here after patrol tonight."

He asked surprisingly, "You don't want me?"

She immediately shook her head, "No, I do. But Xander needs me to help him through this."

With that said, she ran out of the mansion leaving a surprised Angel.

His eyes stared at the floor, "Treat her well, Xander."

* * *

Hanging up the phone, Willow returned to the book. She reread the spell carefully. Sighing to herself, she wondered if this was the right idea. 

Placing the book down, she walked over to Xander and knelt down to him. Her hand very carefully touched his cheek, his scaled cheek. It was cold, and ridged.  
It wasn't the white skin that she was so used to seeing. His now huge head only made her sad.

He didn't deserve this.

Her eyes started to moisten as her hand glided down from his cheek to his jaw line, fallowed by the neck, and shoulder. Her fingers traced down his humongous strong arms. She ran them till she reached his hand.

Placing both her hands around his large opened palm, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Xander.

You don't deserve this. Nobody does. Cordelia's a bitch for doing this.

Forget her. Buffy, Giles, and I will find a way to bring you back."

Taking her face away from him, she looked to the door that Giles walked into.

The coast was clear.

Turning back to Xander, she whispered, "I found a spell, Xander. If I cast it, you'll become human again."

Taking a breath, she said, "I know. I know. You wouldn't want me to do it. But I know I can do this,  
Xander. Just think, you'll be human again. All this will be over."

She kissed him on his hand. "I love you, Xander. You've been there for me for so much. This is my way to be there for you."

Releasing his hand, she got back to her feet and walked over to the book.

"Buffy's on her way, Xander. Seeing you human again will make her so happy. It will make us all happy."

Taking the book off the table, she walked over to Xander. Looking down at the book, she began to read,

"Au armipotens Proteus.  
Anquiro inadfectatus recurro humanitas.  
Transformo hic humanus acclinis artus.  
Abigo hic animatio exsecror defigo."

Soon, bright light appeared around Xander. Her eyes widened as something started to happen.

"Willow, I'm here!"

Willow glanced up from Xander to see Buffy walking inside. She asked, "What's going on?"

The two of them watched as the light around Xander started to shimmer. His scales started to melt away as his white skin re-appeared. His size started to shrink into the normal humanoid shape of a young teenage male.

Hair started to grow and his eyes lost the cold blackness to return with the warm chocolate orbs that everyone loved to see. His snout split apart as his mouth and nose started to resurface.

Finally, his tail shrunk back into his rear as Xander fell to the ground.

Willow yelled, "Giles! Get in here!"

"What is it, Willow?" Giles asked as he got inside.

"Bloody hell." Giles said to himself as Willow and Buffy ran forward to the now nude human Xander laid on the ground.

"Xander!" The two girls yelled in delight as they wrapped their arms around him.

"What's going on?" Xander asked as he started to wake up.

Buffy grinned, "You're you again!" She couldn't stop the grin that was plastered on her face. Kissing him on the cheek. She couldn't help the tears that started to pour down her face. "You're you again." Buffy said with joy.

"What?" Xander asked.

Willow smiled, "I cured you!"

"What?" Xander asked again.

Xander immediately pulled away from the girls and grabbed the mirror that was left on the table. Looking into it, he couldn't help his smile forming.

"I'm me again." He said with pride. Glancing down, realized something. "And I'm naked!"

He ran into Giles' office. "Sorry, G-man. Need some clothes!"

Xander closed the door, and thought, (Thank god. I got some spare clothes in here.)

Watching the door close, Giles turned to the two teenagers, "What happened?"

Buffy answered honestly, "Dunno, Giles. Willow called my pager, and I came here. Next thing I see, Xander became human."

Nodding, Giles turned to Willow who had a book in her hands. "Did you cast a spell?"

She didn't say anything.

"Willow. It couldn't be Buffy because she just got here, and I just started to find something about the pendent. Next thing I know, I come in here when you call me and see Xander become human again."

The Witch gulped, "Well…"

Buffy glared at her, "Willow."

She sighed, "I cured him, Giles." Shaking her head.  
She had nothing to be afraid of. "I found a spell. I made Xander Xander again."

"Buffy, can you go see if Xander is alright?"

Knowing the tone in his voice, she nodded. "Sure." She walked over to Giles' office and knocked on the door. "You decent?"

"C'mon in." She heard him say as he opened the door.  
Walking inside, she closed the door.

Seeing the door close, Giles said, "You immature irresponsible child."

"Giles." Willow said to try and calm him down.

"Do you realize what you did?" He asked as he approached her.

She said in her defense, "I turned Xander back into a human."

Sighing, "Yes, you did. But at what cost? I'm sure Jenny taught you never to cross magiks."

Her eyes sank, "Crossing magiks." She couldn't believe she forgot about that.

"Xander was changed because of a demonic curse. Then you cast a spell and target Xander. Xander is human now, but we don't know if it will be permanent. There are certain to be side-effects."

Glancing at the book, "What was the spell exactly?"

Bringing him the book, Giles read it. "You do realize you asked for Proteus?"

"Yeah, I do." Willow said with confirmation. "Proteus was a friend to humanity in Greek Mythology."

Sighing, "That's Prometheus. Proteus was a deformed god who had the power to change appearance. We don't know what or if anything will happen to Xander."

* * *

"You're you again." Buffy said to her friend as she closed the door behind her. 

Xander sat down at the edge of Giles' desk, "Yeah, I guess I am."

She approached him and pulled him into a hug, "I can't believe it, Xander. I thought…we thought you'd be stuck that way forever."

Wrapping his arms around her, he grinned, "Apparently not, Buff. I'm me again."

She pulled away from him till she reached Giles' chair. Sitting herself down, she said, "And I just arranged it for you to stay with Angel."

"All I can say is, thank god!" He exclaimed aloud.  
Getting closer to her, he wiggled his eyebrows,  
"Perhaps now I can move in with you? I mean, you have that big bed all to yourself. It could use another person to satisfy its bed filling obligation."

She slapped his arm, "Bed filling obligation? You pig."

He crossed his arms as he sat back down at the edge of the desk, "So what do you think Giles is asking Willow about?"

The blond answered honestly, "I think Willow performed a spell and brought you back. I recognized the tone in his voice when he asked me leave. He isn't too thrilled with Willow."

Xander sighed, "I can understand, I guess."

Glancing up at the clock, it was getting a little late, "You want to patrol?"

"Sure. Then we can talk about what you were about to before you went full Leatherhead mode."

Nodding to her, "Alright. But promise me, no arguing. I feel a little tired."

Buffy nodded, "No arguing."

* * *

Willow looked at the door that led to Giles' office. She could only imagine the happiness her two friends felt with Xander having his body back. 

Giles continued, "Imagine this, Willow. Xander now has his body back, but think how he would feel to loose it again. Think of that, Willow. When you crossed magiks with the wish Cordelia made, you put Xander in terrible jeopardy." When you crossed magiks with the wish Cordelia made, you put Xander in terrible jeopardy."

Willow tried to speak in a way that would make her feel better. "I only did it to find a way to help Xander."

Giles nodded as he crossed his arms. "I know your heart was in the right place. Xander is your best friend. He is all our friend, but I do not know how I am going to resolve this. I think it may be best that you no longer dabbled in magic."

Willow shook her head, "You can't mean that, Giles. I'll be careful, I promise."

He sighed, "I know you mean well, Willow. But you have to remember, all magic comes at a price. You must balance every aspect of the spell before you cast it, or you will be forced to live with the consequences."

The redhead looked at the door again, "I'll be careful, Giles." He suddenly remembered something, "You can't tell me not to study magic. You can't tell me how to live my life."

The Watcher sighed, "I know I can't, Willow. I am not your father. But, I'm looking out for you. I care for you a great deal. I just don't want to see you go down a road of magic overuse."

Her eyes widened, "Magic overuse? I only know how to float a pencil."

"And yet, you re-ensouled Angel and turned Xander into human form again. Two powerful spells that are not meant for any beginner. I think you have better go home and think about what you done. Like I said, I am not your father, and I can not control you. I can only try and guide you in the right direction. Everything else is up to you."

She nodded. She knew he was right. But she'd never be addicted to magic. That's insane. Either way, she needed to get out of the library and do some thinking.

Maybe she could talk to Oz. He might be able to help her. That is if she was able to work things out with him. "Alright, Giles." Suddenly, she remembered something, "Didn't you just say you found something about the pendent?"

He sighed, "Willow, please. Can you just go home? I will call you if anything comes up."

"Alright, Giles. I'll go." Willow then left the library. Her mind saddened, (Great. Now, I'm with Cordelia. Xander can't hate me for doing this, can he?)

Going to the office door, he opened it, "You two can come out now."

Buffy and Xander walked outside and went to the table.  
Leaning against the edge of it, Xander asked, "Where's Willow?"

Giles told them, "She went home, Xander. She had some things to work out."

"Oh," Buffy said in realization.

"How do you feel, Xander? Do you feel anything left from your Leatherhead problem?"

He shook his head, "Don't think so, Giles. I feel pretty good."

(That's not good,) Giles thought.

Buffy asked, "Didn't you say you found something out about the pendent?"

Her question brought him to the subject in hand, "Apparently, the pendent serves as a power source for vengeance demons. This Anya Cordelia told us about could very well be linked to the pendent. My book refers to this pendent as the power source for Anyanka."

"Anya...Anyanka." Xander said. Then in sarcasm, "Gee, I can't see a connection there."

He rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I never made that connection."

Buffy said, "Take it easy, Giles. We've all been stressed today. Xander and I want to patrol tonight."

Her Watcher nodded, "Not a bad plan, Buffy. You two patrol, I will conjure this spell in calling Anyanka. Meet me back here after patrol, and then we'll talk living arrangements."

* * *

Willow sighed as she fell on her bed. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself. 

Glancing at the picture of Xander next to her bed. She saw his usual happy self with those brown eyes. His head was lying on Buffy's lap. Her eyes looking down at him. Willow was sitting next to Buffy, her arm wrapped around Buffy's shoulders.

They were all happy. The picture was taken last year when they were all juniors. Before Oz and before Cordelia. Just the three Scoobies. Damn Xander and that name he chose. Her smiled lifted into a half-way grin.

But now look at them. Just a few hours ago, the three of them were close. Xander broke up with Cordelia, and she broke up with Oz. Buffy and Angel were at a difficult stage too. They didn't know if they were back together or not. All three of them were unattached.

And now? Was she gone from the group?

She practically kicked Cordelia out. Well, more like Buffy did. And now? Willow might as well take her name away from the Scooby list.

All that was left for sure were Buffy, Xander, Giles, and maybe Faith. She sighed, she's going to miss them.

But maybe she didn't have to be gone? After all, she didn't know that her spell wouldn't make Xander's situation worse. The same could be said about Cordelia and her wish.

The two of them didn't know what they were doing, and now they were paying the price. She could only imagine what would happen between Buffy and Xander. With all their time now together, things could happen. She knew Buffy wasn't totally blind about him. It was her own fault that she kept going on and on about how much she was in love with Xander.

She was sure that Buffy didn't totally like Xander in that way.

"Great." She whispered to herself, "I'm like Cordelia. Both of us are kicked out of the Scooby Gang."

* * *

Buffy and Xander walked down the sidewalk to Restful Cemetery. Buffy had her stake in her right hand. She began playing with it while the two of them walked. 

Xander did just as much. He kept tossing his stake from hand-to-hand.

The wind howled slightly as the two friends walked.  
The road was pretty calm as it was getting late.

"Xander?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah?" He questioned back.

"Do you mind talking about what you were about to tell earlier?"

Xander sighed, "I know I promised, Buffy. But I don't want to talk about in the open?"

She nodded, "I understand, Xander. We could talk about on one of the benches that are in the cemetery. The only people that usually come out during that point are vampires anyway."

He considered it briefly, and nodded. "Not a bad plan."

As they reached the cemetery, Xander opened the gate. Allowing Buffy inside, he closed the gate behind him.

The two of them walked over to nearest bench, both of them sat down. Xander sat at one side and took a deep breath. He never told anyone about his homelife, and part of him still didn't want to.

But what was he going to do? He didn't have a home anymore, and he needed to explain why. So, telling her about it was necessary.

Buffy looked at him, and could tell he was having a hard time. She needed to know what was going on with him. He was Xander after all. Her best friend.

She took her hand, and placed it on top of Xander. Giving him a smile, she said, "Go ahead."

Nodding, he said, "Alright, Buffy. My homelife…well my homelife isn't all that good. It hasn't been for a long time."

"What happened?"

"Well, they…" He stopped. Taking his free hand, he ran his fingers down his hair. Bringing his hand back to his lap, "They…they…are quite fond of the drink."

Her eyes widened getting an idea. Sure, she heard about people having a bad homelife. And she wondered if Xander was a person like that. Of course he was, he just admitted that he had a bad homelife. But how bad, she wondered.

"How fond?"

He sighed, "Let's just say a lot. Never really had a definite number. Anyway, they often got drunk, and well, one thing would lead to another. Sometimes I ended being in the way, other times my dad got some bad news, and took it out on me. Sometimes, they never liked a grade I got in class. Sometimes they weren't happy when a chore wasn't done. Sometimes—"

She cut him off, "Xander."

Her mentioning his name brought him back to the conversation. "Yeah?"

Buffy gulped, "Are you saying that they hit you?"

Xander didn't respond.

"Xander…"

Taking a breath, he said quietly, "Yes."

She couldn't help her eyes getting wet. "So they hit you?"

"Yeah, they do. My parents are ashamed of me, Buffy. They think I don't respect them. They think I don't respect anyone. That's why Cordelia broke up with me.  
That's why I don't get good grades. I don't do anything right. And then everything this year started to fall apart. I mean, I know you had your own problems, and that I wasn't really worth your time. Then throw in my turning into Leatherhead. My life is shit. I ain't worth shit."

"God no!" Buffy said aloud as she pulled him into a hug. "Don't ever say that about yourself, do you hear me? You're not worthless, you're not a geek, and you're not a lost cause. Xander Harris, I want you to hear something right now."

"And that is?" He said with a stern voice.

"I love you, Xander." She pulled him out of her hug.Holding her hands on his shoulders so she could look at him.

"You are not worthless. You are one of the best people I know."

He shook his head, "No, I'm not."

Tears were starting to drip out of her eyes. "Listen to me, Xander Harris." She said to him directly.

"You are one of the best people I know. You have an incredible heart. You always make me see and hear what I need to. You brought me back to life when Angel and Giles thought I was doomed. You, Xander Harris, are my best friend. You're always there for me. You saved my life from Theresa, you saved my life when I was in that hole with the swim team."

He was silent.

"Xander, how you survived with your parents for all this time is truly amazing. You're one of the strongest people I know. I love you, Xander."

Taking a breath, she said, "You're staying with me tonight, Xander. We'll deal with your parents after.After patrol, we'll meet up with Giles. Tell him everything that we discussed, and we'll come to a solution."

He nodded, "Alright, Buffy."

He got up to his feet, Buffy followed shortly. She caressed his cheek, "You know it's amazing, Xander.It's amazing how two complete assholes could create such a loving, heartfelt, beautiful, human being."

Xander grinned, "Thanks, Buffy."

She was about to say something when she was pulled away.

He growled, "Buffy!"

Buffy struggled, but the vampire was too strong. "Looks like I gotta slayer."

Xander growled, "Leave her alone!" He took his stake and launched himself at the vampire.

The vamp holding Buffy moved to reveal three more of vampires. "Take him." The leader said.

One of the vampires grabbed Xander by the arm and flung him across the cemetery, "Pathetic mortal."

His eyes closed, and when they opened, his brown orbs turned pith black. His skin became green and scaled. His size grew huge and muscular. With a roar, he growled, "Get away from her?"

Buffy managed to pull away from her captor as she quickly turned around and jammed he stake through the back of the vampire. "Now, I have to take a shower."

"What the hell are you?" Another vampire asked.

Buffy grinned sadly, "He's Leatherhead."

The vampire showed a confused look, "Leatherhead?"

Before the undead attacker could say something, his neck started to feel a strong rupture. Powerful muscles clenched shut, snapping the neck in half. Soon, burning flesh disintegrated, and the vampire's body turned to dust.

The nostrils of the attacker blew the remaining dust from Xander's snout. Turning his head, Xander saw Buffy staking the last vampire.

As Buffy pulled her stake back, she looked at Xander, fully in Leatherhead mode. Placing the stake firmly in her grasp, she walked over to her friend, "Xan, please calm down."

His breath was raging with heat, and his eyes were narrowed tight. He raised his claws forward, and put himself into a stance that only Leatherhead could perform. His two feet planted firmly on the ground, and his tail straightened outward, stiffly with tightened muscles.

He had his mouth opened slightly, and his tongue poking out a little. His eyes glaring at Buffy.

"Xander…" Buffy said slowly.

She walked toward him. Her hand gently raised to his cheek. Caressing it, feeling the cold scales that recently became his skin.

"Calm down, please." She begged with concern.

His eyes relaxed as his breathing cooled down. He said, "Buffy."

His friend nodded, "Xander,it's me. Calm down."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "Don't be sorry, Xander. It looks like Willow's spell didn't work the way we wanted."

He nodded as he looked at his claw. "I guess not." Turning around he sat back down at the bench. Breathing easily, he thanked himself for not breaking it. Glancing at the ground, he said sadly, "So, I guess I am stuck like this."

Shaking her head, Buffy sat down next to him. Raising his head so he can look her in the eyes, "We'll fix this, Xander. We will."

Releasing a breath, trying to remain calm, "How Buffy? Willow's spell did nothing. Just gave me a short time to be human again." He could feel his eyes turning warm, as they released hot tears. "I hate this, Buffy."

Buffy moved closer to him, both her hands clasping onto his head. Stepping away from the bench until she was standing to her full height. "I know, Xand. I know."

He sighed, "What am I going to do? I thought that Willow helped. Well, actually, I was kind of thinking that it would backfire. But, part of me hope, that I was back." His tears started to cascade down his cheeks.

Buffy pulled him to her. His head rested on her shoulder. His strong arms wrapped her. She could feel her bones starting to crunch a little, "Xander?"

Sighing with a slight smile, "Yeah?"

"You're hurting me."

He chuckled a little, "Sorry. Now, you know how I feel sometimes when you hug me."

Feeling him release a little, "I guess I do."

But there was something that she never felt before with him. Well she did feel protected with him before when he was human, but this time, she felt like she was in a cocoon. Like she was protected from the whole world, and all she felt was the strength of Xander's arms, and she could hear the beating of his heart.

"Why am I always dealt a bad hand, Buffy?"

"Huh?" She asked as she started to come back into reality.

Looking up from her spot within his chest. She gazed at his eyes as she listened, "Why is my life so complicated? Why couldn't I have been born to parents who love me? Why did I have to be changed into Leatherhead when I had nothing to deal with it? At least during Halloween, I dressed as something I liked, and became soldier boy. Now, because of Cordelia's wish, I'm stuck as Leatherhead."

His eyes started to get warm again, as his tears began to resurface. Clear liquid cascaded down his reptilian cheeks. To Buffy, this was a shocker. She never seen him cry. Xander was always strong and determined when it came to dangerous matters, he was her rock, her one constant that she could always count on.

But, here? Right in front of her? He was a mess. He was frightened, scared, confused, and teary-eyed. He was human, just like her.

They may now have two different appearances. She was the slayer, the vampire slayer. A girl who was chosen by the powers that be to fight vampires and demons to the death. And he? He was an alligator—a whole other species. His heart, brain, and soul were human, but his body was alligator.

He was like her, a freak. But in his case, it was worse. So much damage was dealt to him, and he basically felt like no wanted him. After listening to him talk about his problems, about finally letting her in, she made a vow. She vowed that she would always be there for him. He needed someone in his life like that, and she wanted that someone to be her.

"We'll get through this, Xander. I promise you. Maybe Giles found something."

He sighed, "Maybe, you're right. C'mon, let's go."

With that said, the two friends walked out of the cemetery, and headed back to the library.

* * *

Giles placed the last bowl on the library table. Across the table was several other bowls with powders and herbs. He took the large golden goblet which already was smoking. Adding the final herb, he began the ritual. 

"Oh, Anyanka. I beseech the. In the name of all women scorned. Come before me."

He searched the room for any appearance of Anyanka. Seeing no one, he sighed and went back to the passage.

Soon, Anyanka walked out of the shadows, "Do you have any idea what I do to a man that uses that spell to summon me?"

"The wish Cordelia made. Reverse it." He said, feeling the old Ripper side of him starting to get lose.

She grinned, "I had no idea how her wish would split up your white hats. Not to mention the boy's temper problems. It's a Brave New World, or a cataclysmic one."

His eyes glared at her, "You're gonna change him back."

The vengeance demon walked toward him.

He backed away a little, not wanting Ripper to emerge. "I'm not afraid of you. Your only power lies in the wishing."

She grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall. "Wrong."

Taking a deep breath, he released some pent up anger. Crossing his arm forward, he punched the demon across the face, "You reverse the wish now."

"Never. You fool!" Anyanka argued as she launched the watcher across the room. "The Witch made it better. When she cast that spell, she not only changed the wish's outcome, she changed the boy's life permanently."

Giles got to his feet as he noticed the pendent on the table. Grabbing it, he lifted a paperweight that was next to it. He knew if he destroyed the power source,  
he'd end the wish.

"No!" Anyanka growled. "You trusting fool! How do you know that breaking that will restore the boy!"

He shook his head, "It's got to be the answer."

"Giles!"

The two of them look toward the door as Buffy walked in, followed by Xander.

Noticing the demon, Xander ran passed Buffy and grabbed Anyanka by the arm. "You change me back!"

Anyanka grinned, "Don't think that's possible. The Witch ruined your chance of being normal again."

He growled as he felt his anger soar. "No!"

He threw Anyanka over his head as she landed by a bookcase. He leapt on to her and opened his mouth, "You're lying!"

She cackled, "Are you so sure?"

He couldn't deal with this. His anger has raised so much within the last few minutes. Opening his mouth further, he bent down and took a chomp out of Anyanka's neck. Her head rolled off the shoulders and down her limp body. It rolled futher until it was stopped by Giles' foot.

Turning around, Xander looked at his two friends, his anger diminishing. "Sorry."

Giles leant down and picked up Anyanka's head, "Well, it appears she will no longer torment men."

Glancing at the pendent in his hand, "According to my research on the other hand, her power lies within this. Destroy it, and the wish will be reversed."

"Wait Giles." Xander said to his friend.

"Yes?"

He walked over to him, "Do you think she was right? Did Willow's spell make things that much worse?"

Buffy approached them, "Don't lie to him, Giles."

Her watcher nodded as he placed Anyanka's head back on the floor, "When Willow cast the spell, she called upon Proteus. Proteus is a deformed god that had the power to change his appearance. She thought she was calling upon Promotheus—a friend towards humanity. What happened, she did make you human again, but the pricing was far worse. Proteus and Anyanka's curse mixed and more than likely will make you stay as Leatherhead permanently."

The Slayer shook her head, "But her pendent? Breaking it will reverse the wish."

Giles nodded, "Normally, you're right, Buffy. But we have to remember. Willow's spell changed everything."

Xander asked, "Will it make it any better?"

Their elder friend looked at the pendent, "That's hard to tell, Xander. We are going to have to destroy the pendent."

Xander grinned, "Can I?"

Giles placed the pendent down on the table. "Be my guest."

He grinned his thanks as he clenched his claw shut, raised his arm, and then smashed the pendent into little pieces. "Gotta admit one thing. Being strong kicks ass."

Releasing his fist, Xander asked, "Now what?"

Just as Giles was about to answer, light emerged from the broken pendent and surrounded Xander. It turned yellow as it circled Xander's forehead. Within five seconds, the light dissipated and the pendent was gone.

"Feel any different, Xander?" Buffy asked him.

* * *

TBC 


End file.
